Moonview Highway
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: 10 years can be a long time for anything. But on the highway, it can go as fast or slow as you want it to be... especially if you have a moon on view.
1. Moonview Highway

**_The Moonview Highway... is a chaotic place to drive in, never mind just wanting to enjoy the views._**

"Gee you think?" Dry Bowser snapped while driving around in his Piranha Prowler vehicle being present in an intense kart race with Toadette and several of the others, riding through the crowding traffic of the highway as they went over the neon lit Mushroom Bridge.

"Oh DB, why must you act so snarky?" Toadette stated, riding on her Magikruiser bike and managing to use her acceleration skills to her advantage as she dashed past the incoming vehicles, which was willing to squash or ram anyone that was coming in their way.

Petey Piranha watched from the tallest skyscraper in the city section of the highway themed race track, sighing as the mutant piranha plant wanted a chance to be allowed to race on the turnpike... but he'll have to get his chance another time. Which luckily the Moonview Highway always provided... even if it wasn't always good.

And that's precisely why this was one of the most popular tracks to have a race on despite the treacherous dangers of the city bound forest surrounded road. Because lord knows that you must always focus on your surroundings when you drive.


	2. Chaos On The Bridge

"I wouldn't go on the bridge if I were you," A Koopa Troopa said to a Shy Guy as they were at the edge of the city, watching the vehicles coming in and out of the turnpikes.

"Please, I can do what I want!" The Shy Guy responded as he dashed onto the bridge, being knocked high into the night sky by a Funky Kong riding a Flame Runner bike.

"What did I just hit?" Funky asked as he glanced behnd, shrugging as he kept on zipping along.

The Koopa looked up at the starry sky as he wondered where his Shy Guy buddy would end up t. Little did he have any idea that the Shy Guy was knocked so high that he crashed through the Rainbow Road, causing it to break apart as he kept drifting off into deep space.

* * *

"How was your day?" King-Bomb Omb asked Goomboss as the two kings were walking through tunnel at the Shroom Ridge.

"Oh you know. Nice and quiet. I think-" The Goomba King couldn't finish his sentence as he and the Big Bob-omb were knocked in the air by a speeding Luigi, who gave them a death stare upon them landing back down. "Oh hell no! Get that ugly Italian freak!"

After dusting themselves off, the kingly duo dashed after Luigi on foot, demonstrating their surprisingly speedy stats as they chased him all throughout the Shroom Ridge, until they reached the forest section of the Moonview Highway, where they both landed on him from the ridge overlooking the curving road, causing all traffic to stop as they arrested a very flattened Luigi.

"It's not-a easy being-" Luigi was not allowed to finish as Goomboss head bonked him, with King Bob-omb slapping some tape over his mouth.


	3. Escape Into The City

"Keep driving!" Toad exclaimed as he was holding onto the railing of the Bullet Blaster car that he shared with Bowser Junior, with the two lightweight characters drifting around the traffic in the highway between the large amount of trucks.

"I'm trying! Stop crying about it!" Bowser Jr. snapped back angrily as they got onto the bridge, the young reptile swerving around to get the acceleration pumping up as they approached the turnpike.

Things were going swell for them, until they got blasted by a flying winged spiny Blue Shell. Toad fell right off the bike onto the road while BJ was still in the Bullet Blaster, with the mushroom boy screaming as a pack of Chain Chomps mowed down the traffic and munched down on Toad. However they had no time to get Junior, who managed to speed away into the safety of the city, laughing as he felt the great feeling of escape... until he was suddenly flattened by Petey Piranha, who made a collosal tumble from the skyscraper overlooking the road nearby, particularly the one with the sign showcasing him on a building.


End file.
